HALF-BLOOD HEROES
by bluecoke2000
Summary: What happens when Voldemort confronts Percy and Tortures him until he does his work, Will percy do it? Will he risk his life or help the wanted boy, the boy who lived, harry Potter? Please read! Pretty please :)
1. The vision

_**PERCY**_

"Where in hades am I!?" Percy shouted through the dark surroundings. His voice echoed like a million people were talking at the same time. Percy was sure it was a dream, but he couldn't shake the fact that he was with Annabeth maybe a minute ago…Surely he wouldn't have slept so fast, would he? Besides it was late Noon… he had just had lunch!

He knew that they were near the sea, on the tip of long island south…..But where the hell was he now, he couldn't appear somewhere, at a second like Nico right?

"Oh c'mon!" He was losing his patience now, "Is this a joke?"

He paced around the tiny room, well it was a huge mass with tons of objects all around it. From small crystal balls, to big furnished, shining goblets.

The room was floored with glittering marble tiles, It was so clean, he could even see his own reflection on it. There was a massive chandelier on the ceiling, which was glowing bright compared to its surroundings…..

Well one thing he couldn't believe was he actually saw big, bony skulls placed on a high table. This thing creeped him out, _definitely Nico…._ He thought.

"Nico come out, just because-" But he stopped because it could not be Nico, his striking sea green eyes fell on these photo frames-which actually moved!- on the walls.

It pictured this man with shoulder length blond hair, his eyes were steely grey, well he looked like he swallowed a dead mouse, _He was that grimy_….

But somewhere he could see pride in his face…Pride which might be even dangerous.

"Ok now _please _whoever you are, maybe you got the wrong person! Maybe you got me here by mistake, because I am just a boy who was sitting in the ocean _enjoying! _There is no reason for me to be here in this room, house whatever!"

It looked like this conference room, with chairs all arranged around that table. A minute ago, Percy had sworn there wasn't a noseless man sitting stroking an unusually humongous serpent!

"Oh my God! Where is your nose!" He didn't mean to ask that, but it just slipped out of his mouth- by mistake-

"Where did you come from?! You weren't there! Wait are you some long lost son of Hades? OR-" Percy held his breath, "Are you some God?! But if you are you could have fixed your-"

"Silence!" The man said. His voice like a thousand snakes were speaking at once, but as clear as crystal.

But Percy didn't seem to hear, "What is _that _doing here, dude its gonna bite you! It's HUGE! Believe me-!" The snake hissed loudly….

Percy gulped, "I am warning you! I think it will just do if you get me back, you know. Because I don't think I want to mess with _tha-"_

"I said ,SILENCE!" The figure repeated, "SILENCE" very loudly. He took a furnished stick out of his robes and waved it savagely towards Percy.

In a flash of red light, Pain struck from head to toe, in Percy. He could feel himself sinking in agony. Down and down to the floor. He flinched and shouted as the man laughed at him, His red eyes flaring.

"What a-are you doing, who are you?-sorry!" Percy moaned. The man pulled his wand back, with one stroke, Percy thumped to the ground, blood trickling from the side of his head.

"You are here for reason, Perseus Jackson" The guy said, lowering his bashing red eyes on Percy.

"How do you know my name? who are you! Speak up!-" Percy started, as he slowly got the courage to stand up to him, he pulled out his pen and a 3 foot long glistening celestial bronze sword shimmered in the darkness.

"I know lots about you!" He raised his voice, "We have not met….but you are important to me….Prime you see…."

"Prime? Excuse me but I just saw you,- I mean right now!- What do I know about you?" Percy spat, "And if you want me to do anything for _you, _that's not going to happen"

"You will, you shall!" He brought his wand out again "I will grant you Power! Power which is not to be misused in your filthy quests!" He raised his wand and flicked it, but Percy had enough to know what he would do…He struck towards it and it went flying out of his hand.

Voldemort glowered, "You Dare do that to Lord Voldemort!"

"I dare!" Percy replied, the stick came flying back to the castor's hand. Percy crumbled to the floor again, shouting, and screaming. He felt his blood all turn into stone. And he couldn't do anything, "Stop!" He screamed.

Voldemort laughed,"You cannot defeat me, And you will never try again! Cheek! I have made the right choice! You shall find Harry Potter, and bring him to me!" As he said that a figure of smoke materialised in front of him, a boy with shabby hair and round glasses which were magnificently fixed with tape appeared. A small scar took most of the importance I his face.

"Why should _I ?" _Percy stiffened, And got his feet.

"You need not know why, Voldemort has his own reasons for this plan." He paused and looked directly at his eye. "You shall, you will, find and bring Harry Potter to me."

"No" Percy roared, "Why, to torture that boy too?! Never going to happen!"

"You will!" Percy's hand flared with pain as a dark mark appeared piercing his skin.

"I-I" Percy couldn't complete his sentence, Well this time he was relieved to see him back in the sea shore. He realised the sea, his father, had saved him from a bloodcurdling vision. He looked down at his hand, there it stood…A mark.

Annabeth was looking down at him, so Terrified she was shaking, Percy was in no health to explain, she looked at his arm and held her breath. "What happened to you?!"

**So what do you think? **


	2. the Burrow

_**HARRY**_

"Nooooo don't!" Ron shouted, but he was too late. Harry had already touched the weird looking packages in the corner of the room. Just as he did that BOING BING BLOING!

Big bowling ball sized balls started bouncing around the room! As it touched the ground BLAST! It burst with smoke, paint and Harry was not kidding, ketchup!

The tiny attic room was soon sprayed with all colors, it was stinking with an odd odor of flowers and petrol.

Both of them exchanged looks, first of all Harry wanted to laugh, but a friend who looked like he might even kill him, was staring at him…..you can guess what he did.

It had broken several things and torn many of Ron's favourite Quidditch players and teams. There was a headless Victor Krum, though Harry knew it was already like that before the attack…..

Ron looked like a clown, with dark marks and holes on his shirt and his face full of ketchup. The big joke was Ron was actually liking the ketchup around his mouth, "Merlin's beard, Ron stop that!" Harry laughed

"What? It's good! You shouldn't waste it" He reasoned sheepishly

"We have to clean up!" Harry grabbed the remains of the ball which now looked like molten wax. He did a mistake- it let a puff of yellow gas….which made harry nauseated…..

"Yeah….i already started! I am cleaning my face…from absolutely delicious ketchup… !" Ron smirked

"God Ron! Help me here!"

Another puff of yellow gas….."Goodness, what does Fred and George think?!" Ron scowled

The hard truth was, the mess could surely not be cleaned by normal methods such as:-

Sweeping

Washing

Digging

Stamping

Scraping

Because none of them ever worked!

"You can't do it!" Ron shivered, "We can't?! No! I can't call mum! She would hex me!"

But he was too late, there was a pounding noise behind the door…..and harry swore he could hear someone muttering very angrily,"boys!"

Ron said, "Quick! Come under here!" From under the cot.

Harry hid with a pretty hard bump on the head. The Door opened with a bang and in came an angry looking Mrs Weasley, "Boys! Dinner is re- Merlin's Pants! What has happened here!"

"shhh" I whispered as Ron shook so fast it made the bed rumble, when Mrs Weasley's flowery shoes were as close to him as the distance between the thumb and the ring finger.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Come out and give an answer to your mother!" She said and with one sweep all the paint and smoke and smell and ketchup vanished. And the torn items started going back to its place, that was when Ron jumped so hard from under the bed, out, I was so close to hit my head again!

Right where he stood, a crumpled piece of paper straightened itself and fixed itself to a 2 foot poster of the chudley canons!

"Ronald, what is all this!" Mrs Weasley said, "You could have blown up the House!"

"Don't exaggerate Mum!"

"Don't you talk to your mother like that!"

I covered him by saying, "It was me Mrs Weasley, I touched the package, I am sorry, it's not Ron"

"Oh Harry dear, It is okay okay…. It's all fixed now…Hurry up now, dinners ready!" she said sweetly but still she did not get rid of the look of disgust on her face.

I was seriously sorry but!

The soup was as good as I have never tasted! Mrs Weasley maintained her composure throughout the time though Harry was sure she wasn't the same as she always was. Ron was very careful when he looked or even called His mother. Hermione looked absolutely fully-drowning in _Hogwarts: a history _Though harry could tell she had read that a million times already!

Ginny, unusually was very much interested in her food that she never looked up at all. Mr Weasley was busy looking into the Daily Prophet, "Haw can they!?" He shouted all of the sudden.

Ron almost dropped his spoon to the floor but was carful enough to catch it before it reached.

" How can they join Him, you-know-who?! At one time they are so scared and still they pledge themselves for him! Nonsense!" Harry had never seen Mr Weasley so angry, he almost resembled the Dursleys' when Hagrid had made an unexpected entrance many years ago, it all seemed so long back.

Hermione looked up from her book, "Mr Weasley, its not like he goes and hands brochures to join his army, right? It's You-Know-Who!"

"Hermione, I know that, but joining him is like an unforgettable crime! I mean even the ministry!"

"Dad, they torture them, what do you expect? They can even die!" Ginny reasoned looking for the first time from her plate.

"But who's in Danger Ginny? It's a nightmare! He kills his own supporters! Would you like that?!" Ron shouted

"Makes us all like puppets! Like Voldemorts handling us! He doesn't care if he kills a million lives!" Harry banged the table.

Mr Weasley said, "When darkness spreads and each and every one of us dies in some horrible way, People will learn!"

"Author! Enough! You're scaring the kids!" Mrs Weasley took the paper away, "Hurry up now! You got to leave to School tomorrow! All will be safe there!" She sung

"For now…." Mr Weasley muttered under his breath.

Harry went and crashed on the pillows almost immediately, He was in no mood to talk, all this was because of Him. Voldemort was trying to hunt him down, that put all of them in danger.

The Weasleys', though they knew Harry was danger kept him safe like he was their son! And he did not feel like hurting any of them, just for the sake of him!

Harry eventually fell asleep with Ron's snoring in the back ground.

_All will be ok in Hogwarts….will be safe…_ He thought.


End file.
